Volver a Empezar
by Belu Weasley Black
Summary: Luego de que todo terminara, Gale comienza a pensar. ¿Qué es lo que hará con su vida ahora? Katniss lo detesta, una gran parte del Distrito lo adora. Pero ¿qué siente él respecto a sí mismo?


Ya todo acabó, la batalla por la justicia finalizó y el bien supo imponerse sobre el mal para luego vencer. Tras interminables años luchando por sus ideales, sufriendo las consecuencias de sus decisiones y siendo aplastados por los que estaban al mando, por fin todo estaba tranquilo. Los rebeldes lograron dar vuelta la moneda para el bien de todos y cada uno de los afectados por el gobierno que había estado vigente tantos años y estaban dispuestos a lograr un mundo justo; no querían castigar a los que se habían beneficiado, simplemente lograr la igualdad.

Pero que la paz reinara en Panem no quería decir que su interior estuviera calmo, es más, lo inquietaba el hecho de no tener un nuevo objetivo en la vida. Su mente estaba más tranquila en el medio de la lucha. Allí servía para algo y su objetivo era fijo. Simplemente debía hacer lo que sabía: matar. A veces se preguntaba si realmente le interesaba el objetivo de todo aquello o si simplemente lo hacía como venganza por lo que habían hecho, ¿realmente quería la paz? No, él quería ver a los culpables de sus desgracias revolcarse en el suelo y rogarle por piedad, no podía soportar el hecho de que simplemente fueran encerrados de por vida, debía vengar todas y cada una de las inocentes muertes que los malditos bastardos habían causado.

Ahora se sentía totalmente perdido, ¿Qué sería de su vida sin la guerra? Había nacido y crecido pensando en guerra, en hacer pagar a los culpables y en cuidar de los suyos a cualquier precio. Creó armas para destruir y se sintió orgulloso de ellas, pero al mismo tiempo las odió porque alejó a todos de él. Se convirtió en una persona despreciable y sola, descuidó a su familia y a sus amistades y finalmente quedó con el rencor como único compañero.

Intentando proteger y velar por los suyos los había perdido a todos.

Permaneció por un tiempo en el Distrito 2 para acabar con los que quedaban y lo logró con éxito, de hecho recibió medallas y menciones que valen la pena mencionar debido a su gran importancia. Las personas con las que luchó hombro con hombro se habían asegurado de que ni él ni su familia pasaran hambre. Tenía una vida fácil a pesar de que solo aceptó que lo ayudaran con su familia.

Pero nada conseguía llenar ese vacío que tenía en su interior. "¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida?" le preguntó su madre cierta vez que fue a visitarla "Andas de aquí para allá sin hacer nada, sin preocuparte por nadie, ni siquiera el hecho de haber perdido la amistad de quien había sido tu confidente por tantos años parece afectarte" Esas palabras debieron haber sido como un balde de agua fría para él, pero simplemente confirmaron lo que pensaba, había perdido hasta los sentimientos, o eso creía.

Su corazón estaba envuelto en una gruesa capa de oscuridad que no le permitía disfrutar de la alegría. ¿Se sentía feliz por el hecho de la victoria? No realmente. La sed de justicia que predominó en su interior por tanto tiempo fue reemplazado por el odio y la amargura de un futuro prometedor para Panem, pero oscuro e inexistente para su persona.

No iba a suicidarse, no, eso era de cobardes, prefería pasarse la vida cazando, trabajando, incluso ayudando a reconstruir los Distritos antes que demostrar que la vida había podido más que él. Así por lo menos sería útil. Viviría su vida como una sombra que ve todo desde afuera: alegrías y penas de personas a su alrededor sin formar parte de ellas.

A veces pasaría rápido, otras terriblemente lento, pero al fin y al cabo el sufrimiento de la espera acabaría algún día y se reuniría con tantos guerreros que, a diferencia de él, habían tenido la suerte de perder la vida en el campo de batalla.

Cierto día Gale estaba caminando por el bosque que tan bien conocía, cuando un recuerdo inundó su mente. Estaba reconstruyendo la vieja alcaldía del Distrito 12 junto con los sobrevivientes de la zona y los voluntarios que gozaban de ayudar al prójimo, cuando vio a su antigua amiga caminando cerca de allí. Se suponía que Katniss debía de estar en alguna gira como salvadora de Panem, por lo que le sorprendió verla allí, completamente desarreglada y con una cara que demostraba toda la angustia de lo vivido.

Por un momento pensó en acercarse a ella, sintió un repentino impulso de ir hacia donde se encontraba, tomarla por los hombros y suplicarle que lo perdonara por su comportamiento. Pero sabía que no lo haría, porque suplicar iba en contra de todos sus ideales, ceder era como rebajarse, era demostrar debilidad. Además, en el hipotético y lejano caso de que hubiera llegado a hacerlo, sabia que ella no lo perdonaría, porque se había metido con la persona más preciada para ella, se había metido con su hermana.

Por un instante, un pequeño y mísero instante cruzaron miradas, era increíble como después de haber compartido tanto se sentían tan alejados uno del otro, ¿Acaso no eran los mismos que hace tan solo dos años se juntaban a cazar en el bosque y pasaban la tarde entre risas y conversaciones sin sentido con el objetivo de mantener a sus familias? Vio en la mirada de aquella sinsajo todo el peso del haber perdido a su hermana, el peso de amar a un hombre que no la recordaba, de tener que lidiar con la depresión de su madre e incluso el peso de haber perdido a su mejor amigo. Pero lo que más lo fastidio de esa mirada fue que, a pesar de todo eso que sabía que ella sentía, lo miro con lastima.

Y a pesar de que él no fue la persona que activó la bomba que acabó con la vida de Prim, era el creador del explosivo, la mente maestra detrás del arma asesina y sabía perfectamente que Katniss lo culpaba por eso. Estaba en todo su derecho. Se había convertido en un monstruo que, cegado por la necesidad de destruir al Capitolio, no se dio cuenta de que su invento acabaría también con vidas inocentes.

¿Arrepentimiento? Nunca. Porque ese explosivo había causado más justicia que injusticia. Pero sí lamentaba el hecho de que la hermana pequeña de Katniss hubiera estado metida en medio de todo eso.

Pensándolo mejor, ¿Quién no había estado involucrado en la guerra?

Era momento de comenzar a aceptar la realidad: Su momento de gloria había acabado aquel frio día de invierno en el que el último enemigo fue capturado y nada volvería a ser igual. O tal vez sí, pero solo en sus sueños…


End file.
